fairytailuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Lamaria Ketchum
(ラマリア ケッチャム, Ramaria Ketchamu) is a Mage and member of Phoenix Rising. Appearance Overall, Lamaria is an extremely beautiful young woman. She tries her best to keep a smile on her face as it is what seemingly turns the most heads. She has lovely brown skin that works in perfect contrast with her white hair. Physically, she has a sideways oval head with an extremely sharp chin. Both her eyelashes and eyebrows are strikingly thin completely contradictory to her really large gold dazzling eyes.Come Fly With Us: Rhys notices that his crimson eyes lock onto Lamaria's own gold eyes. As mentioned, she has white hair which isn't as long as expected, though that may be due to the illusion of how it is kept. She primarily likes to wear it into two ponytails at the side of her head tied up by a red bow. There are other parts of her hair the fall over her face in three pieces and a lot of it flowing down to her upper back. When first seen Lamaria is wearing a short skimpy red dress that comes to about her mid-thigh. The dress is cut off around her upper chest, leaving her breast completely covered, and only exposing her neck parts of her arm. Her shoulders are covered up by pieces of the dresses high-collar portions like a set of shoulder pads. While the dress is sleeveless, her biceps are covered by a pair of short baggy arm sleeves. Around her waist is a black belt that holds some sort of bright red pouch on the right side of her hip. Finally, she wears a pair of black knee-high boots.Come Fly With Us: As Lamaria storms off following Rhys' rudeness, her clothing becomes whole. Lamaria - Full.png|Lamaria's Full Appearance Personality Lamaria is an extremely nice young lady as seen when she approached Rhys and wanted to thank him for deciding to join the guild only to have him spit back at her with an attitude. This kindness even extended to Kariss. When she joined the guild and had nothing to wear but a torn dress, Lamaria took it upon herself to take Kariss shopping for new clothes of her choosing.Bargain on Members: Lamaria asks Rhys if he likes Kariss's clothes. She has built quite a small social personality for herself on U-Cube. Though, because she is still small, she has trouble recording proper videos and making enough money to support herself without the need of guild missions. Still, she walks around with a smile on her face because she believes a camera could be shoved into her face at any moment.They're Not Alone: Lamaria mentions she took this quest with the hopes of getting enough money for a new recording lacrima. Sysnopsis Becoming a Bird Saga Built Complex Arc Lamaria makes her introduction in the Built Complex Arc as one of the members who are celebrating Rhys joining the guild. She takes it upon herself to personally greet and attempt to get to know Rhys, only to be brushed off by the teen and told her would rather not. She throws a temper tantrum and storms off. Just as she's storming off, Marth Silvamillion calls her and Connor Alton over for a quick conversation. Before he could even properly talk, she explains to him that Rhys is extremely rude and has no idea how he will survive in the guild with that kind of attitude. Marth goes on to explain how beneficial Rhys's true persona can be to the protection of the guild, asking them to simply trust him and try their best to guide him in the right direction.On the Mind: Marth has a brief conversation with Lamaria and Connor. Bridge Now and Then Arc After seeing a mission request on the guild's board, Lamaria travels to Acalypha Town tunnels where some sort of magic item is claimed to be.They're Not Alone: Lamaria appears in the tunnels of Acalypha Town. She claims that she took this mission to make Marth happy, but the true fact is that she needed money to buy the new recording lacrima and this mission seemed like the simplest and offered more than enough for her claim. As she's traveling through the tunnels, she quickly notices the presence of a group of men there. Her initial plan was to observe where they were going, but her instincts force her to yell out at them and ask who they were. The duo claims to be members of the Magic Council to which Lamaria quickly deduces that is a lie as she's met plenty of Magic Council members and they don't dress how they are.They're Not Alone: Lamaria meets the "Magic Council" members. She then goes on to announce herself as a member of Phoenix Rising. Baki scoffs that he doesn't care and summons magic guns and aims them all at Lamaria while claiming she isn't ready to embark on the adventure she had been walking into, to which she responds "try me". In that next moment, Baki releases blasts of magic from the weapons at Lamaria. The bullets were seemingly not aimed to hit her and Lamaria picks up on this, and summons Flydon, a Familiar Spirit companion of hers.They're Not Alone: Lamaria summons Flydon. She commands him to blow the debris away and strike back at her opponents... Check of Reality Magic and Abilities Trivia *Lamaria uses Lucy Heartfillia as a base. **Funny enough, Lamaria's magic is Familiar Spirit Magic which allows her to create spirits out of her magic power. This could potentially be seen as a parallel to Lucy's Celestial Spirit Magic. *Lamaria's last name was originally "Shaitan" which reflected her former ability of "Satan Soul". However, after the small revamp it was changed to Ketchum. References Category:Females Category:Sig's Characters Category:Sig's Females Category:Mages Category:Phoenix Rising Members Category:Familiar Spirit Mage